Homestuck: Not from this world
by Konan720
Summary: Well this does not happen every day. One day your on you way to some place, then the next thing you know, people come out of our computer from a vary popular web comic... And When I mean people I mean trolls. Yup, homestuck trolls. Half of the twelve. Im sabrina, or also known as konan, I'm 15 and this is how The story starts... Warning: major randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Note: sorry I could not do sollux's lisp, just pretend.

Chapter one:

I swear, they came from the Internet

"Dad~~" I said, getting bored of this long car ride "we there yet?"

"Almost, don't worry" he replied.

We where heading to our grandparents house, to see our grandmother. My grandfather pasted away on July 15 in this year, 2013. Then after that me and my father plus brother are going to country side where we have a home in the middle of the woods. My instant thought 'slenderman', even though he's not technically real, I like to think otherwise.

Anyways, like my dad said we where almost there. Being on the road for a long time annoys me. That's why I sleep most of the time in the car, but I had just woken up few minutes ago. It was stupid of me to not bring any thing, er, well I did bring something but it ran out of power, My computer, that is. My brother was playing on his 3ds, and I'm just sitting here with nothing else to do. How close are why? I have no idea. I decided to sit up and-

"Where here" my dad said.

Wow, good timing.

I just wanted to get in already, so I could finally read the update to homestuck, yeah I'm far behind, but hey, at least I won't be bored to hell. Might as well do it now, because there is no Internet at the other house we are going to.

"Hey dad? I started to ask him something. "Do you think we can go to Walmart later?"

"Sure" he looked at me "but I have a few things I need to do."

And I knew where this went. He'll do one thing, then get distracted on another thing, then so forth, so forth. The only Resson why I get to go anywhere was because my brother helped me.

"So when are we going to Walmart?" My big brother asked me with a smile

He knew that we couldn't go for a while, so I just patted his head like I would with a dog, and left to the room we stayed in. I started setting up my computer, plugged the charger into the wall, then into my computer. My window 7 toshiba computer then started up with its usual ring tone. I typed in my pass word, and every thing went to my dashboard. It was a sburb background with the bata kids house thing, but In Red.

"Lets see here..." I trailed off trying to find the page I left off of, then something popped up.

"Some strange/miracle shit will happen in 3... 2.. 1." It read out. Like hussie him self sent it.

"What the mother fuck?!" I yelled, fell away from my computer when it started going haywire.

Then it stopped. It stopped on four homestuck trolls, karkat, sollux, tavros, and gamzee. That's when it got even more crazy. They started moving.

Now my brother, who has witnessed every thing, was trying to comprehend what the hell just happen As we both saw them... Come out of my computer.

"Mother fuckin' miracles." Gamzee said.

"How the hell?" Sollux added in.

"Cool!" Tavros was trying to climb out.

And then there was karkat...

"FUCK! Let me THROUGH!" He yelled, being crushed by the others.

And being the good person I am I decided, to actually, help them out of the computer. First tavros, since he was half way there. Then gamzee, who thanked me. Sollux and kar..., they got out with out my help. My dad who heard the commotion from out side came bursting though the door, (and would go guns-a-blazing if there where ever bad people in the house.) and saw the trolls.

"Dare I even ask?" He said, I shrugged, not even sure what to think.

"Someone needs to start talking." I said, looking at the four trolls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

No explanation..., to Walmart!

Everyone was still questioned by this, we didn't know, and they didn't know ether on how they got here. It... well, just happen.

"This is, um, still vary confusing." Tavros said "but I have, uh, nothing."

"I'm a computer expert, and this still seems impossible." Sollux said turning to my dad.

"Expert or not, you guys blew up my computer..." I said walking to it noticed what happen. "Damn it, and it was still pretty new too."

"I can try and fix it for you, but it will take awhile.." He said.

"The fucking thing is probably our only damn way back." Karkat said.

My dad looked at me, not really liking the way karkat curses. He hates it.

"Let us in-tro-duce our mother fuckin selfs" gamzee said in his led back voice "My name is gamzee, that there it tavros" tavros waved "karkat" karkat just turned his head "and the guy, with the 3d glasses is sollux"

"Can they stay?" I said to my dad as I handed sollux my busted computer.

"I don't know..." My dad said thinking

"Pleeeeeeeease?" I pleaded "I promise I'll make sure nothing bad will happen"

My dad raised a brow

"People will just think there cosplayer." I added

"Like from that convention you went to with your brother" he said and my brother nodded.

He sighed "Fine" he finally said and I was happy

"Yes! High five mother fucker!" I yelled to gamzee as he fives me.

"Sabrina!" My dad yelled. Oops.

"Sorry" I said holding my head down.

I'm not supposed to curse in front of my dad, but when he's not around, I get to do so. My brother doesn't care (since he's the one who taught me them in the first place... By accident)

"Anyways, you said something about going to Walmart..." My dad said getting up "I need to get something there for the pool"

I walked to the window and I see the pool, olive green. Pools are not supposed to be green!

"Jezzit, Christ" I said intentionally massing up the word, to be funny. "To Walmart!" And with that, I got my googles and placed them back on my head. I'm wearing my desert camo desepticon shirt, with tan pants and a tan button-up vest I leave open. What? It Makes me look cool.

"But we can't just leave these guys here." My brother gestured to the trolls "grana will freak out"

"What's Walmart?" Tavros asked me.

"You'll see." I smiled.

(On the road to Walmart)

It's a good thing that this truck can hold a lot of people, or people would be sitting on each other. Most likely me, because I don't weigh shit apparently. Well That's what some people say when they pick me up anyways...

"Look there it is!" I said and everyone looked.

It's was a super Walmart aka really big. Yeah, I like the super stores because they have more stuff.

"Wow, um, what kind of stuff do they have?" Tav asked me. He likes to ask question, apparently.

"Well from what I can tell, being that I've been to a lot of stores like this (and no kidding) they have a lot of supplies. Fishing, hunting, food, toys and games. Other stuff too." I said explaining from memory.

"Please tell me this mother fuckin place has faygo" gamzee said sticking his face up to the window.

I shrugged "maybe?" We got out of the car "I've never really seen faygo... So.."

"You've never seen faygo?" He walked next to me.

"Well a friend of mine says its real, so that's all I need to know" I kept on walking.

"Let me guess, this friend of yours is tobi right?" My brother asked me annoyed.

Yeah.. He does not, I repeat does NOT like any of my friends. He calls them faggots. Except for one of them, which is my friends sheep. Don't ask me why we call him sheep. Reason should not be known.

"Welcome to Walmart! Try not to get lost" my brother said cutting in before I Could say something back. He went strait for the electronic section. My dad went to the place where they have pool supplies or whatever...

"Alright, stick with me and no one will get lost. I've been doing this ever since I was 10 years" I said facing the four trolls. Karkat giving me a strange face. "What? it's true"

I could feel the people around us starting to stare and whisper. We should get moving.

"Where do you guys want to go first." I said putting my hands together

"Anywhere would, uh, be fine" he looked to gamzee, Then to karkat, and back to me. "Where's, uh, sollux?"

"the bustard ran off into the direction of this humans brother" karkat said/yelled. Sorta.

"I'm goin to get me some faygo." Gamzee stared walking off.

"Wait! Don't leave with out us!" I yelled after him, following.

That's just great, hopefully sollux will be fine... Not that hard to get lost, right?

(Third person pov)

"Well, fuck. I think I'm lost..." Said sollux, finding himself in the clothing/shoes department.

(Back to Sabrina's pov)

"Holy crap! They do have faygo!" I said gamzee smiled

"Miracles, mother fucka" he grabbed on box of faygo holding at least 8 or more, I'm not sure.

"Hey karkat, your being awfully quite back there..." I said looking back at him with a goofy smile, I could tell he got mad.

"Fuck off!" He said.

Something up, or he just enjoying the show, of following us... Or I might have reminded him of John. I don't know. If only tav was still in a wheelchair, we would have had so fun pushing him around In it!

"Hey..., your name's Sabrina right?" Karkat asked me and I nodded "well Sabrina, where the fuck are we going to go now?"

"Good question..." I stood there thinking, till I got an idea.

"To the toy department!" I yelled and ran off, everyone ran after me, Karkat cursing, and gamzee laughing his head off at my sudden out burst. That will probably happen a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Surprise, surprise! Crazy stuff!

(Sollux pov)

'Maybe I should have stayed with the others, in steed off walking off like that.' I thought to my self. Let see here, looking up at the ceiling signs does tell me where I'm at. How did I end up in the shoe department?

"Tooooooooooyyyyyyysssssss!" I heard some on yell.

I looked behind me and I see that girl running, with kk, gamzee, and tavros behind her. I started running after them too.

"And where the fuck have you been?" Kar asked me, panting.

"I was busy being lost, till you guys came running along." I said.

"Stop!" And the girl came to a sudden stop, and we all went crashing into her.

(Sabrina pov)

'Oh mother of god' I thought is I got crushed by everyone, feeling heat running up to my head.

"Why the damn FUCK did you do that for?!" Karkat yelled at me.

"Sorry" I said and everyone got off of me and Gamzee helped me up.

I just sensed a strange feeling, something's going to happen. Just like with the computer. Ether that or I smell catnip in the pet department...

I keep walking with my hands telling the others not to move. I stalked closely to the wall and-

"Holy Jegus!" I fell backward. The cause... Well... "Nepeta?"

"What are, uh, you doing here?" Tavros questioning the Leo.

"So, much, catnip..." She said.

"She... Kinda, smelled the catnip..." We heard a voice say

We looked to see who it was, and it was equius.

"We need to get her away from this stuff." He said.

"And you didn't think this fucking sooner because?" Karkat got I front of me.

It was almost like he didn't want him to see me. But Due to me being taller then karkat, it failed. Nepeta was purring... Thats to cute and I just want to hug her. She's my symbol of the stars; a Leo.

"And who might this be?" He asked about me.

"My named Sabrina, nice to meet you" I said really fast. He just raised his eye brow.

Everyone was silent, nothing happen.

I got a little mad at the silents "Are we going to get her out of the pet department or what?!" I yelled; it startled them.

I found a push basket and they put her in it, its faster like this anyways. I now even forgotten why I wanted to go to the toys, so we didn't go. But We found my dad. He did not like the sights of more trolls.

"How many of them are there?" He asked.

"Twelve. And people need to stop asking me questions!" I shouted

"Twelve?!" He said.

"Yeah, we have half of what here already. Don't even know if the others are here." I told him.

Then my brother pop in unannounced. Scared the hell out of me and I slapped him across the face out of reflex.

"Why did you slap me!?" He whined at me.

"Why did you scare me?!" I counter whined back at him.

And he says he's a man. Can't take a slap to the face. Pffft. I slapped him so hard, his glasses went sideways. His hand holding his face. Did I mention he has a really bushy beard? Yeah, he does (seriously he does) and he's only 17 years old.

I looked at his hands and guess what? He has those magic the gathering cards. I swear ever since he found those thing, it's been like a drug to him. Every time we go to a store, he goes strait for the cards. He got me addicted to them too. I've so far kicked his ass in it like two or three times. He uses green and white and I use red and white. Maybe tav would like to play this game too?

My dad sighed "we all ready?" He asked.

We all nodded, except equius, who had no Idea what going on. As we payed for the stuff gamzee explained every thing to him, then to nepeta who finally snapped out of it.

We walk to the truck and my dad said that someone's going to have to sit on someone else; no more room in the truck. My brother looked at me with a strange smile. I ran to the back of the vehicle opened the trunk and stuffed my self in it. I soon lifted the cover of the trunk of the truck bed and it was now settable, Like you see sometime people riding in the back of trucks when it to filled up.

"I refuse to sit on someone!" I yelled

Karkat made his way to me, got in to the trunk as well. Only two people had to sit on someone else. Guess kar had the same idea as me. He crossed his arms, folded his legs and closed his eye.

"No way I'm letting my self get sat/sitting on anyone ether." He said calmly. Thats the first. Maybe not. Whatever.

And with that everyone was able to fit in the truck.

(On the way back home)

"So, karkat. Why'd you decide to sit back here with me?" I said, as the hard wind of the running car drowning out most of the sound.

"I just didn't want to get fucking sat on, alright!" He yelled

I just laid down, to dim the sound of raging winds.

"There's just something damn strange about you" karkat said as he did the same thing. "And I don't know what the fuck it is."

"Is it because I remind you of someone, or is it because otherwise?" I looked at him, he looked back at me.

"I just feel like I'm suppose to protect you, like your apart of the game." He just stared into space for a while.

"Right, the game. I know a lot about it. I know what tier I'm support to be, and more" he just stared back at me with wide eye about this sudden confession "Yeah, I know everything, who you are, who the beta kids are... And Becnoir..." I gazed way from his looked.

"How the fuck?..." He said with still wide eyes "do you know all of that?"

"Well this isn't your dimension, it's a different one. Hints the no falling meteors" I stopped but continued "compared to this, your dimension is just something on the Internet... A comic. And you guys probably came here for a reason. That reason was probably me and my friends." I kept going "and I have one question for you... How are you liking peace or once?"

He just stared at me some more, taking in all that I've said. I know his pain just because he's a red blood, he feels out casted. I feel out casted because of my strange personality.

"I..., guess.. It's pretty nice." He smiled small to the sky. "So I guess you know my blood then?" He dimd the smile a bit. I nodded.

"It doesn't matter here though. This world is filled with red bloods. Your not alone." I held my hand out. He hesitantly took it.

"And if we have to protect each other, so be it." I smiled "we red bloods stick together!"

And that day forth a morailship had formed between karkat and me. Never shall it end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Im a derse & prospit dreamer?

Not quite sure what happen after I talked with kar, I think I passed out. All I see was black then something else happen. A city, golden wall, every thing was a gold. Then it hit me.

"I'm in prospit?" I said in awe.

I got out of the bed I was in, (noticing that It looked like my room back home) and looked out the window. I see another tower, but right as I was going to go to it, I woke up.

"Hey, Sabrina get up where here." I heard my brother say

"Wha? Oh right." I got up still feeling sleepy.

Everyone except sollux, nepeta and equius where looking at us, meaning me and karkat. We must have both fallen a sleep holding each others hand. I let go, when karkat woke up. I did it for him so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. Besides we're morails, not matesprits. I know for a fact that Eridan is my matesprit... Though i don't think I'll never get to meet him.

"What happen?" Karkat said.

"Where back" I said.

He just nodded and we all walked in. Good thing my grandmother wasn't home. She'd be wondering about all of this. Or maybe have a freak out moment. Now, being here sometimes get boring. So we bought an Xbox360 every time we come here, and since its my Xbox that we bring I get more play time. We bring two controllers though, because its just the two of us. But now since the trolls are here, they might want to play.

I went to the Xbox and got online. Instantly putting my self off line, so I won't get bothered by unneeded people. I put on my head phones and invite two people to my chat. Tobi and sheep. My best random companions.

"Waaazzz up" I said as they entered the chat. Some trolls looking at me with a wtf face.

"Yo" tobi said.

"Hello" sheep said in a strange voice.

"Anyone up for minecraft?" I asked. Tav sat next to me, hearing the conversation.

Both my friends said yes in unison. I went to the my games app thingy on the Xbox and selected minecraft. Sheep invited both me and tobi to his minecraft world. Where he has statues of some of the homestuck trolls... Only three. They are Eridan, vriska, and Kanaya. With us standing face to face with them.

Tavros was amused by the statue, one being vriska.

"That looks pretty, um, funny." He said smiling.

"What was that, and why did it sound like tavros?" Sheep said.

"Long story, you would not believe" I replied

Soon after we had some argument about random stupid stuff and laughed our heads off by other stupid stuff, tobi started to talk like gamzee.

"Hey there, motherfuckas." He said

"Gamzee why do you keep taking tobi mic?" Sheep said playing along.

Tavros looked at me, with a questioned face.

"Me and my friends like to role-play" I said to him.

Soon after a few seconds gamzee took my mic and started talking to them. It was funny hearing the freak out when they found out tobi was not doing the voice.

"Your friend does a really mother fuckin good impression of me." Gamzee said to me. I just smiled as he gave me back the mic.

"So konan-chan, you actually have the homestuck troll with you? The Real trolls?" Tobi said to me sounding vary disbelieving.

"Damn it, gamzee just talked to you. Did he not?" I said laughing a bit.

"I-Is Kanaya t-there?" Sheep sounding a little shy.

"Sorry sheep. Out of the trolls that showed, I never saw her." I said.

"Oh, ok." He said in reply.

After more random stuff and changing to a different (which was halo four) then watching some people play slender on this app on the xbox that had YouTube, we all decided to get some sleep. I, for one don't mind sleeping with other people. But my brother, he just up and made a bed on the floor. Some others did the something. This is how it went.

Me, nepeta and tavros sleep together on one bed, being it was big. Nepeta slept in the middle. My brother on the floor in one part of the room. Equius, also on the floor on the other side of the room from my brother. Karkat and sollux had to sleep on the same bed, witch was fucking hilarious. And gamzee fell asleep on the one person couch. It was a long night, and when I finally went to sleep, I thought I would be in prospit. Welp I was wrong. I was now in derse.

"Okay, that was strange... Wasn't I in prospit?" I said to my self

I got up to see the same thing but in purple, I like purple. Anyways, I looked out the window to see the same tower, probably with a different person in side though, but who? I decided to make my way over there. I looked up to the clouds, They had visions. It was about how something's would happen, obviously in the future, and what I saw I could not believe.

"Fuck Bec noir is in the human world too? How? Why?" I stated to run.

When I made it to the other tower, I could not believe that tobi was here. He woke up as soon a I got close to him.

"Oh, hi konan" he said tiredly, the sudden realization smacked him across the face. "Holy crap! Where am I?! Sabrina? What the fuck is going on?"

"Stop freaking out! We're in derse." I said though that probably did nothing.

After that freak out session, I then told him that Bec was now in or will be going to the human world. That didn't go out so well ether, specially for me, since it looked like I had a sword throw me. But I still lived somehow then the vision ended. what seemed like forever roaming around and exploring derse, we decided that it was time we wake from this sleep. I also told him before we went our own ways that I wouldn't be on tomorrow because we would be going to that house in crystal river. he knew exactly what I meant. We joke around a lot about slender being there.

"Hey tobi?" I said to him be for we departed.

"Yes" he said

"This means we can see each other now, don't know for how long but, we don't have to use the Internet to talk to each other." I started to smile for the time we have.

"And I'm glad, don't have to wait for you to come back online." He laughed and smiled as well. "Good bye Sabrina see you soon?"

"Yeah" I answered "bye" i waved and left.

I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met tobi. He's like a big brother to me. A really crazy and random brother. We can understand each other and he always makes my happy.

As I went back into bed, I stared to fall asleep. soon after that, I woke in the room with every one. They're still sleeping, It's noon. We must have stayed up late...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

House in the woods

After we woke up and ate Breakfast, we decided to leave before my grandmother woke up. Yeah she was still sleeping. She sleep late like, a lot. Don't know why. We started to load up everything in the truck, me and kar both sitting in the trunk bay agian, but someone else joined us. It was equius. Don't know why though... I mean he's pretty cool and all but.. Why would be sit with low bloods? Doesn't he dislike low bloods? I, again, say don't know.

"Hey, equius." I said to him, karkat glaring daggers at him.

"Hello..." He said a he sat down.

"What the fuck you doing back here?" Karkat ask not yelling.

"I just wanted, to know more about this, human" equius said then looked at me. I nervously smile. I heard kar mumble "her names Sabrina" though I don't think equius heard.

"How so?" I asked

"Do all humans have, red blood?" He asked and I nodded.

"Even some animals have red blood, but not all" I said.

"So this world, isn't completely filled with low bloods?" He replied

"Well, some people say us humans have blue blood, but when oxygen hit it, it turns red, that's why we have these blue veins and not red. But it makes no sense to me. Besides, red is a cool color anyway." he just looked at me with a raised eye brow when I said that, I think he was going to say something but the decided not to.

We started to drive off, it started to get cloudy. God, you better not make it rain. It will be a pool back here if it does so. Anyways we started to talk about the YouTube videos about the slender game.

"Does that faceless thing really exist?" Karkat asked.

"Sadly, no. Its only a game. Though if he was real all of man kind would probably die. Maybe." I said shrugging. "I've also written some story's about him, fanfictions."

"You write?" Equius questioned me. I nodded in response.

"Yes, I do. Sadly though they where on my computer. So yeah..." I looked down "I couldn't read them to you guys even if I wanted too."

Should I tell them about what I saw in derse? About bec noir... Or should I wait till we get to the house? I'll wait, not like it will kill me. I shouldn't say that...

"Even if that thing was real, I would still be able to fight it." Equius said. Sounded like he was trying to impress me.

"Believe me, you'll end up dead, with or with out a fight, if you did ever find him. He hides among the tall trees, and teleport... So I've heard." I was saying the last parts like a horror story.

I think I was starting to scare karkat, the look on his face was funny. I looked into my pocket to find something hard, it was my iPod. But guess what? It was not charged. Figures.

I feel sleepy...

(Few hours later)

(Third person pov)

As Sabrina started to close her eyes sleepily, she stated to fall forwards. Thus landing on equius.

"Um, miss Sabrina, this is rather... Uncomfortable.." Equius said. "I, need a towel..."

"Aw, dude what the fuck. Really?" Karkat said disgusted "is it really that fucking bad for you to be doing that?"

"I'm, not used to this..." Equius replied.

They stayed like that for awhile, Sabrina face on equius's chest. The rain or cloudy days usually did this to her. And her brother. He most likely asleep too.

(Sabrina's pov)

I think I feel asleep... I don't know really, I'm not in prospit or derse. Just a cold empty metal room. I looked at my self, I was faded. Like a ghost. I decided to walk around outside the room, it led to a large hallway and it looked like it didn't end. I keep on walking... And walking... Then I started running because I heard foot steeps behind me. This was like a nightmare I think I had before, I was really little when it happen. Never had I thought that I'd have the same dream once again.

I broke the rule of a horror chase, I looked back. There he was, Bec noir. He ran faster because I looked back. When I thought this hallway wouldn't end, it did. Bec had me cornered. He smiled evilly.

"Enough with this chase, human." He said and started holding a sword to me. "Be my apprentice, or die." He started to growl.

"Back off!" I yelled then i faded completely out as he tried hit me. I soon woke up by both equius and karkat. They woke me up. I'm glad.

"Are you alright?" Kar asked me worried.

"Yes, are you? You were talking in your sleep, then you yelled 'back off'." Equius air quoted.

I noticed we where almost there. So I decided to tell them what happen. And they did not look happy, especially karkat. I told them that Bec might have made it to the human world or is trying to. After that hole explanation I told them how I can see derse and prospit.

"Just like sollux" kar said. I just nodded my head.

"And you said noir might me after you? Does he know we're here?" Equius asked.

"Not that I know of" I shrugged "he probably thinks your all dead."

"What would that bastered want with you though?" Karkat asked and pointed an me.

"Good question, im not sure..." I looked to the sky the back at them "maybe me and my friends will be apart of this game soon... And I'm the important one. Or at least has something important about me."

As we got closer and closer to the house, we noticed it was about to rain soon. It was going to be a big one. Like shutting off power in the hole city powerful, and this is just a country side town.

(Few minuet later)

Finally! We're here! I said opening the door to the house. A nice place it is. It only has two rooms though. Me and my brother sleep in one and my dad gets the other. There is a house outside that not really a house but it is still a house. I think my dad called it a mobile home, but it not I mobile car home. He said they used a crane to get it in the property. Anyways that place has three rooms (i think) with two rooms with beds already. Then again there is this chair In mine and my brothers room that is made in a slanted beach style and can probably be slept on.

"This is a pretty nice please ya got here." Gamzee said. I just. Nodded

Me, karkat, tavros and nepeta went to look around in the house while equius, my bro, my dad and gamzee started putting the stuff inside the house. Sollux stated fixing my computer again, so he wasn't helping out. But he managed to get the computer to turn on; it just shows the blue screen though. Don't know why.

"*ac looks around and starts to explore. She then says, what purrfect little hive you have!" Nepeta said.

"Thanks, though this place is much more nicer in the winter." I said.

After a few hours of finally putting stuff in the right place, my brother decided to go out side and throw his throwing knives. He crazy, plays with anything sharp just to worry me. I try to hide his thing but he keep finding them. I guess I'm not a good hider. Thank god I'm not a quarrel.

I walked into mine and my brothers room; collapsing into my bed I just sighed. Nepeta jumped on my back with a cry of joy while I was still down. I grunted but it was only for me to hear.

Nepeta just looked down at me with that smile of hers "what chu doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, I suppose" I replied.

Gamzee was also in the room, he found my night vision goggles, and he put them on. These goggles where the crappy toy kind, but they still worked at night.

"Huh, hey sis, how do this mother fuckin things work?" He said, still hadn't figured how to turn it on.

"There's a switch on the top of the thing, flick it to the right, it'll turn on." I answered as he did so.

"Whow, I'm seeing green!" Gamzee said with amazement.

He started massing with the thing now.

"The vision also goes to blue, white, and red too" I said, he found out to change the color. I usually keep it on white though, better to see with that setting.

"Oh maybe later, we could all play man hunt!" I said as nepeta got off of me.

"What "man hunt"?" Karkat walked in as he said man hunt in quotations.

"I'll explain when we play the game. It will tart at night fall." I got a nice smile on my face. Can't wait to play.


End file.
